


In seinen Träumen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es beginnt mit diesen Träumen, in denen Stiles zu ihm spricht, aber alles nur Unsinn* ist.*normal und alltäglich und überhaupt nicht übernatürlich
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski





	In seinen Träumen

**Author's Note:**

> für: [5-Satz](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/29827.html?thread=252547#t252547)  
> prompt: _Derek hat alles nur geträumt und er ist seit dem 16. Lebensjahr im Koma (Stiles ist vielleicht sein Pfleger/Arzt?)_
> 
> **CW: Altersunterschied, Koma**

Es beginnt alles mit diesen Träumen, die er hat, sobald er die Augen für länger schließt, und der Stimme, die er hört, wenn es ganz still um ihn zu sein scheint; es beginnt an seinem siebenundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, als die Stimme ihm leise zum Geburtstag gratuliert – und er erkennt sie sofort, weil Stiles' Stimme unverkennbar ist. Es dauert eine Weile, doch mit jedem Traum wird seine Stimme lauter und klarer und immer noch unsinniger, weil er über alles und jeden redet, aber nicht über Monster und Übernatürliches und nur ganz selten über seine Familie, aber nie über Cora; so als wäre Cora nie zurück in sein Leben getreten.  
Und einmal, als Stiles' Stimme ihm sagt, dass er doch bitte endlich aufwachen solle, strengt Derek sich so sehr an, dass er, als er die Augen öffnet, _tatsächlich aufwacht_. Er findet sich in einem Krankenzimmer wieder und er weiß nicht, warum, weil er doch gerade noch in seinem Bett gelegen und sich schuldig wegen Allison und Erica und Boyd gefühlt hat, weil er doch gerade noch überlegt hat, was er aus seinem Leben machen soll, nur um jetzt vollkommen desorientiert in einem Raum aufzuwachen, der nur sanft vom Licht einer kleinen Leselampe erhellt wird.  
Derek bewegt sich nicht, weil er gerade auch gar nicht weiß, wie; stattdessen hört er Stiles' Stimme zu, die neben ihm ganz deutlich und real und viel näher und wahrer klingt als jemals zuvor, wie er ihm leise aus einem Buch vorliest, als wäre es ganz normal, dass sie hier zusammen sind.


End file.
